Diary of a 'Little' Giganotosaurus
by Stormy Feathers
Summary: The pride of Jurassic Park. The little Giganotosaurus that had been dubbed Antonio, along with the rest of his pack, were never supposed to exist. But Dr. Wu can't stop messing with DNA, can he? Rated T for later blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first *published* fanfic. . . no lynching, please! Everything is done on Google Docs first, so hopefully I won't have too many spelling errors. . . fingers crossed. Since Giganotosaurus is from Argentina, I'm naming this one Antonio. Any Spanish is from me, although I'm still learning, so excuse me if I'm wrong, please. And now. . . I present Diary of a 'Little' Giganotosaurus.**

"Dinosaur Speech" "Human Speech" ' _thought' "Other Language"_

Prologue: Hi!

Hello. My name is Antonio(call me Toni or face the penalty of death) and I am a juvenile male Giganotosaurus. No, I am not insane. Not in the slightest. I was born on October 8th at Jurassic Park, on Isla Nublar, which is under the jurisdiction of the Costa Rican government. So I guess I could say I am a Costa Rican citizen. The amber that they used for my genetic material, however, was from Argentina, along with my DNA, so. . . I'm an Argentinean citizen as well? It's really confusing, isn't it?

Now, you're probably done making sure that you're not insane, and wondering if any other of the creatures at good ol' Jurassic Park can talk/read/write/have any semblance of non-violent intelligence. Yes. To be precise, the other dinosaurs that are capable of understanding humans are Alek the Allosaurus(Yes, it sounds dumb. No, none of us picked it. We just call him Al, for simplicity's sake), Austin the Acrocanthosaurus, the Deinonychus trio(For the last time, they are DEINONYCHUS, NOT Velociraptor!), Lupa, Artemis, and the leader, Skadi, the Utahraptor twins, Cedric and Cameron, and last but not least, Kodiak the Cryolophosaurus. Speaking of Kodi, he has the funniest crest on his head- it makes him look like Elvis! (I know who Elvis is. No, that is not weird. Stop thinking of me like that. I'm pretty sure that you are crawling away right now. Oh, come ON!) All of the carnivores here at the park are capable of conscious thought, though. That's only those who can understand humans.

Now that basic introductions are out of the way, I guess I should probably explain what is going on here. Basically, I am really bored. Well, that. . . and Doctor Wu used some of his own genetics to patch up mine. It's really stupid, I agree, but he did it. . . and now I have a larger brain than I should, and that brain is much smarter than it should be. Because, apparently, he can't keep himself from adding random genetics to a puzzle where they don't belong. It irritates all of us mentally aided dinosaurs, to know that we are so much more intelligent than the others because a stupid scientist wanted to mess with our genetic coding. Not that I have anything against Doctor Wu- nice guy, actually cares. Hammond on the other hand, irritates me to no small extent. The second a random bolt of lightning strikes my paddock, the electricity will cut off. Without the electricity adding to the fence's strength, even Alek can bust through it, and he's the smallest of the three of us, at thirty feet long and sixteen or so feet tall. Well, small is a relative term. For example, I'm around fifty feet long and my eyes are level with the top of a twenty three foot pole- and Austin is in the upper thirties for length and roughly twenty feet tall, so we outclass him by a long shot. So, he's small compared to us. But Kodiak is about twenty-five feet long and ten or twelve feet tall, so Alek is significantly bigger than he is. And even one of the Utah twins can break MY paddock fencing, to say nothing of their own! Sorry about the ranting, the fences is just something annoying for me. Well, not really me, but for Muldoon, who is practically a dad to me. To be honest, thanks to all the human speech that happens around me, I'm surprised I can even speak my own kind's language anymore, my brain is so warped. I heard a few times about animals that thought they were human- possibly having a far higher sense of self-awareness, or simply to stupid to realize that they were animals, not humans- that tried to talk like people and failed miserably. I _can_ talk to non- hybridized dinosaurs, but they don't really have much to say. While any other carnivore is intelligent- the compys have great jokes- the herbivores, thankfully, aren't smart enough to speak. How would you deal with your life if your natural food could strike up a conversation with you? Starve to death? Not on my watch!

Still, I believe I was speaking of all the ways that Hammond is an idiot. Do I really have to list them? No? Good. But if I did, then we've already taken care of the fences. One other choice things that I would like to say about Hammond- the idiot got raptors, highly dangerous raptors, and left them alone for years on end, never to socialize with humans. Even I can tell that doing that will most likely result in a truckful of brooding raptor psychopaths! To be honest, I'm just glad that Papá(Muldoon) doesn't force us(my pack) to 'socialize' with the raptors. Or Rexy. Rexy tends to act as if she was dropped on her head in the egg. Really. She's that dumb. She calls the maintenance workers food. All the time. Despite the fact that they keep her from living in a paddock full of her own waste, she has the gall to call them food and act like a small human child half of the time. It really gets on my nerves. Half the time one of my pack or one of the other large theropods(ex. Carmen, the Carcharodontosaurus, is the one who does this most often. She's like a big sister. It helps that our species are cousins) yells at her-loudly I might add- to shut up. Most of us pack-theropods are partial to our caretakers, due to the fact that we deeply NEED to be around others, so one who shows so much disregard to another that is insuring their comfort is considered one of the ultimate offenses for us. Papá always looks at us weird when we do this. He doesn't really understand, despite being every theropod's main caregiver. None of us care, because we all know that you can't understand a pack unless you're in a pack.

Well, that concludes my main introduction. Oh, and, before I forget, Welcome to Jurassic Park!

Do you like it? Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thank you to anyone who will eventually read or review, now, let's get this show on the road! Please no flames, but CC(Constructive Criticism) is welcomed!**

Chapter One: I am a Baby Duck

For anyone who didn't read the last chapter, I am Toni and I am a Giganotosaurus. Now go read the prologue. Everyone else, that DID read the prologue. . . hi guys, and welcome back to my mind-diary that is being broadcasted to your electronic devices! I am having a good day, how are you? Yeah, yeah, I'll get on with the story already. Sheesh! This is the last time you'll see concious-me until the end of the chapter! Respect, please!

 _October 7th, 1991, Isla Nublar, 2200 hours- Hatching of Rexy_

Doctor Wu was nervous. The eggs for the large theropods had begun to hatch earlier that day, and Hammond was still with his grandkids in Florida, and almost all of the rest of the major staff had their day off! The only other major staff member that could get there feasibly was Muldoon, and he was taking care of the Triceratops herd out in their paddock! So, Dr. Wu was left alone to help hatch a group of young theropods until Muldoon could get back to help handle them in a few hours. He felt a nudge at his leg, and almost jumped until he realized that it was just the Carcharodontosaurus female, whom he'd decided to dub Carmen, asking for some food. He smiled- while the adults were rather frightening, the younglings, who were far smaller and more friendly, couldn't really be called anything but 'cute'. While he was picking up little Carmen, he didn't notice the T-rex egg falling on it's head. Not breaking, for some odd, cosmic reason, just falling. By the time the good doctor got back, Rexy was already stumbling around like any normal baby theropod. She'd just imprinted on a pot. Really. A pot. How do you even. . . never mind. Doctor Wu picked her up as well, placing her in the nest with her surrogate sister. Rexy went to gnaw on the eggs but stopped when Carmen opened a single glowing silver eye and growled at her to stop. Wu sighed. ' _Why did I ever even agree to work at this crazy place? I just hope Muldoon gets here soon. . .'_ he thought.

 _October 8th, 1991, Isla Nublar, 0200 hours- Muldoon's arrival at the lab_

Muldoon walked into the genetics lab, slightly tense. Wu hadn't really said anything about _why_ he was here, only panicked words stating that he "couldn't control them alone" and "needed an expert." Muldoon guessed that the was the closest that the good doctor could get to a dinosaur expert, and that something large was hatching, but he couldn't be sure. He reached Wu, noting that his back was turned and he was pacing like a complete madman.

"Doctor Wu." he said, giving a nod to the geneticist. Wu jumped, and then turned to him, the relief clear in his eyes.

"Mr. Muldoon, thank you for coming. You know how the large theropod's hatch date wasn't due for five days?" he asked, worry etched al over in deep creases on the good doctor's forehead.

"They're hatching early, aren't they?" Muldoon asked, wincing. That would explain Wu's panic easily- the good doctor probably wasn't sure of how to deal with baby large carnivores, and even Muldoon himself got antsy around those such as the Velociraptor younglings. (Somewhere, an annoyed author screamed in frustration about Deinonychus, not Velociraptor, being the true menace of Jurassic Park. Now back to the story)

Wu nodded miserably, his eyes the shade of red that only a truly tired man can get. He sighed, and stiffened when yet another growl came from the nest where he had left Carmen and Rexy. Muldoon blinked at him.

"Rexy keeps trying to eat the other eggs, Carmen keeps her from doing so. Right now, I'm even more on edge because I think the Giganotosaurus egg is going to hatch in a couple of minutes." Wu clarified, hanging his head with the resignation that he was going to be up for an even longer period of time than he'd expected. Muldoon winced again, this time in sympathy, before speaking up with a possible solution.

"Go and sleep. You need it. I'll watch over these for the next couple of hours, alright?" he asked, getting a grateful nod from Wu, who immediately raced away to his room as fast as he could. Which happened to be a fast walk.

"Huh. So it's you brats who keep taking the good doctor's sleep, huh? Little sleep-draining buggers." he said, rubbing Carmen's head, or the one he assumed was Carmen. Wu didn't say which was which. Muldoon jerked his head upward at a 'peep' from the largest egg, which he could only assume was the Giganotosaurus egg. The tiny thing inside gave another chirp, and began pushing at the eggshell. Eventually, the tiny thing was free from its eggy prison, and tumbled onto the leaves that made up the nest. Muldoon crouched down to meet the newcomer at eye-level. The tiny theropod that would grow to be one of the largest carnivores at the park chirped and raced over.

"Huh. So your species is from Argentina, right? Hm. . . Spanish names, spanish names. . . what do you think of Antonio, brat?" Muldoon asked, rubbing his thumb against the baby Giganotosaur's head, resulting in a catlike purr from the theropod in question. Little Toni let out another burble before ducking away to assist his surrogate sister in protecting his other surrogate siblings. Rexy moved forward again, only to be greeted by twin hisses and a slight bump on the nose from Muldoon. The other eight eggs began to gently rock back-and-forth, earning the attention of Toni and Carmen, while Muldoon kept an eye on Rexy, who had begun chasing her own tail around like a dog.

' _I wonder how it's even possible to get a nest like this- with two intelligent ones and an idiot.'_ he thought, staring at the two overprotective soon-to-be older siblings. The Allosaurus egg began to show cracks, and soon enough, there was a far smaller baby in the nest, who joined his older brother an sister in growling at Rexy. Muldoon blinked.

' _On second thought. . . they all might be intelligent, with the exception of Rexy.'_

Was it Ok? Read, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to everyone, might not be able to update for a while. Chapter 2! (If you can Beta-read, please help!) Note: Do to gene mix-ups, things such as color-change will be possible for some carnivores!**

Chapter 2: In Which I Follow Papa Around, And We Meet a Spinosaurus

Hi guys, and welcome to my brain-diary. If you're just finding this, then the other two chapters are there. Go read them. For all of you that _have_ read this before, welcome to the third session. I hope that you have all been doing well, and my annoying surrogate sister Rexy hasn't eaten any of you. Or called you food. That gets annoying. Well, adiós mis amigos, I'm handing the torch over to my even younger self. I hope you live!

 _October 13th, 1991, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica, 0700 hours- Arrival of Hammond (Younger Toni POV)_

It was a warm and rather wet Sunday in Costa Rica when Hammond arrived, planning to catch the expected hatching of the large theropods. What he got was my siblings and I (with the exception of our not as intelligent sister Rexy) chasing each other around a miniature paddock under the watchful gaze of Papa and Doctor Wu.

"~Mi Hermano, what do you think they're doing?~" Carmen asked, her dark red and golden head tilting to the side. I chirped lightly, looking up at Papa. They were arguing with the Old One. My head tilted to the side as well.

"~Carmen, they're arguing over our hatch-date. Apparently, this territory belongs to the Old One.~" I stated, confused, and let out a short chirp of distress. Papa seemed to notice this, because he lifted up my three-foot-long form and sat down, looking me over with concern. I noted creases in his brow, which must have been how humans expressed worry or other forms of agitation. I chirped again, yawning widely, but still getting as far away from the Old One as I could. Papa laughed, and stroked my head softly. I purred happily, my tail moving slightly.

"Hammond, I don't think they like you. You just spooked Toni." he said warmly, and I chirped gently, happy that Papa had realized my discomfort with the Old One. Carmen looked over at me and laughed.

"~You look like a little cat, hermano.~" she said. I glared at her with my grass-green eyes and huffed. Papa laughed and put me back down. I felt teeth on my blue-gray tail, and wheeled around to find Rexy chomping on it.

"~Ouch! That hurt, Rexy!~" I growled, swinging my tail back to its normal position. My dark gray-brown surrogate sister didn't even look apologetic, she just continued groaning about wanting food. I felt a bump at my side and looked over to see my ridge backed brother, Austin, a sympathetic look in his bright gold eyes.

"~I know you woke up about an hour ago, Toni. Rexy's been doing this all night, and through to the morning. I woke up about three hours ago.~" Austin said, his ocean blue scales rippling a shade darker. I mentally winced.

"~We definitely need to do something about Rexy, don't we?~" I asked, my head dropping and my eyes shutting in agitation. I heard padding feet and whirled around to see Alek, who was staring at me with freezing blue eyes.

"~That's true. Rexy is becoming a serious problem. I can't wait until we're bigger and get separate paddocks.~" Alek growled, his ash-gray body darkening to near black while the red stripes on his head stood out brightly, like some warning signs(A/n: Alek's color is based off of the WWD version) that all of us had seen around the lab.

"Fascinating. They can change color at will?" the Old One asked Dr. Wu. I chirped, not intending to bring attention to myself, and yet still managing to do so. I ran behind Carmen as my coloration brightened from embarrassment.

"~Hey, Little Brother, are you okay?~" my wonderful big sister asked, nudging me with her snout. I shook my head and breathed deeply for a few seconds, then darkened my coloration and ran to the darkest corner of the paddock.

"~The old one saw me. . . I'm not okay, sis, he's really creepy! And. . . he looks at me like meat.~" I whimpered, curling myself up tightly. Cameron began laughing, resulting in a hiss from me and a bump on the side from Cedric.

"~Your reaction _was_ hilarious, you have to admit at least that, Toni." Skadi said, her dark green tail swishing in amusement. I glared at the Deinonychus female, who snorted. That was all it took for Artemis to start laughing.

"~I'm not laughing at you, Toni. Does anyone find it weird that we are as smart as we are, despite only being five to six days old?~" Artemis asked, her silver markings brightening to show her confusion.

"~I thought we all knew that the blonde girl with glasses in the sky was doing it for plot conveniences?~" Lupa asked, her head tilting to the side as her smoky gray eyes glittered in thought. "~No? Just me?~"

"~Just you, Lupa. Just you. Although, that's easily better than any explanation that I could have given.~" I said, the rest of us nodding. Skadi and Artemis gave our own little Wolf Goddess approving looks. Lupa smiled toothily.

"~That's true. But Lupa, how did you come to this conclusion?~" a voice asked. We all jumped as one, and turned to face the newcomer, who was around twice our size already. Carmen stepped to the front of our pack.

"~Who are you, what are you, why are you here, and do you mean any harm to myself or my little siblings?~" Carmen asked, her dark red coloration turning to brick red, and her spines rising in agitation. The newcomer laughed, amused, actually _amused_ , at my big sister and Alpha's antics. She snorted, fin rising in response.

"~My name is Sekhmet, I am a Spinosaurus female, I am here because they brought me, and no.~" Sekhmet stated, her sharp violet eyes seeming to judge us, and deem us unworthy. I shivered- the Spinosaurus most definitely wasn't friendly, and seemed to think that me and my siblings were on her menu. Carmen growled, as did Austin, Alek, myself, and even Rexy to leave us alone. None of us wanted anything to do with the clear apex predator whom we were most likely on the meal list for. Someone grabbed Sekhmet and took her away, and the rest of us theropods returned to thinking of life's greatest mysteries. As a group of sentient baby theropods. Which I assume makes no sense at all, but I've never been one for the realm of sanity, now have I?

What did you think? Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, Lupa is based off of Luna from Harry Potter. Chapter 3! Also, no more Spanish. Unless otherwise.**

Chapter Three: In Which Arrivals are Discussed and Humans are Idiots

Hi, and welcome back, everyone! I am Toni the Giganotosaurus and you are reading my brain-diary. Thank you for your helpfulness. Yet again, to Newbies, the chapter scroll exists, if you would be so kind to use it, thank you very much. Sorry, had the need to get that out of my system. Now, off to hand the torch, which is burning, with fire, to my younger self. Hope you stay safe with mini-me to guide you through the night, hope you don't die of course!

 _June 20th, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica, 1000 hours- Arrival of the Newcomers, and start of The Incident_

I shook myself awake, glaring at my little brother, whom was now far smaller than myself, for waking me. Alek was jumping around like a squirrel-rabbit hybrid that had been recently introduced to coffee. I groaned in irritation at the usually-stoic Allosaurus, who was currently racing over to wake up Austin, who'd rolled over to his side.

"~What is it, Alek? You're usually not like this.~" I stated, stretching over my nest and letting my colors ripple softly through my scales. The blue coloring on my back and the gray throughout the rest created a good contrast, in my opinion, although obviously I am highly biased, considering that it is _my_ skin and coloration we're talking about.

"~You didn't hear? They're actually bringing people here! Real, living humans that don't even know we exist! We've got to be out best, put on a great show, that sort of stuff.~" Alek said, his axe-shaped head tilting to the side. I had to keep myself from laughing at how my brother looked. He was adorable, like a tiny hatchling!

"~Considering how hard it is to get Rexy to the front of the paddock, I'd say that we'll probably be the first set of theropods they see. Just show that you're smart and you're awesome like you are, Alek, and you'll be fine.~" I said, nuzzling my younger brother as a form of basic comfort. Austin barked at us, and I gave a toothy grin to my little brothers before letting out my version of a fearsome roar. Alek and Austin joined, as well as Carmen in the next paddock over, who was still louder than me by a long shot. All of us began running for the front of the paddock.

"~What poor humans do you think that idiot Hammond sent to check on the park? I bet you an entire goat that he sends at least one paleontologist, along with his grandchildren.~" I stated, giving a smirk to my two packmates.

"~Your luck is ridiculous, Antonio, and we all know it. No bet. Although, I say something happens. Something big. Like Rexy gets out, or the electricity fails, something along those lines.~" Austin said, adding his own piece to the conversation. Both Alek and I turned to our brother with incredulous looks on our faces.

"~Are you serious, brother? I know some crazy stuff happens when people show up, but Rexy getting out? You've got to be joking, you _have_ to be joking.~" Alek stated, icy blue eyes wide with surprise at what our brother had just suggested. I snorted, and Alek turned to me. "~You agree with me, right?~" he asked. I nodded.

"~Austin, suggesting the power goes out and Rexy _gets_ out is a serious suggestion. Do you have anything to back it up, brother?~" I asked, looking at the Acro with a healthy amount of skepticism. Austin gave me a sharklike grin in return and stepped forward, raising his head to sniff the air slightly. I frowned as much as I could.

"~Remember the big storm from last year? Hurricane Andrew, that killed a large amount of people up north? Well, it seems as if a weaker version is headed our way. It smells the same. And the winds of these storms are incredibly fast and strong.~" he stated. Alek and I blinked- that was actually a rather strong argument for why his suggestion could happen. I grinned sharklike at my brother, who gave an identical one in return. Alek just laughed.

"~You two are hilarious. Now, we'd best hurry, or we might end up missing the humans.~" he said, getting our attention rather quickly as we raced for the front of the paddock at an even greater speed.

' _So. . . we just sit here and contemplate the mysteries of the universe here while we wait. Fun, I guess. . .'_ I thought as I curled myself into a little ball like I did when I was little, thinking of all the ways that Jurassic park was extremely unsafe for human children, and how I could make it much safer for them.

' _Add, A Giganotosaurus would make a better CEO than Hammond to that mental list, brain.'_ I thought, before my head snapped up at the sound of the electric motor track on which the cars ran.

"At some point you're going to have actual dinosaurs on your tour-" I cut the man in the black jacket seated in the second car(wow I need a shorter name for that guy) with my interpretation of a mighty roar, getting to my feet in time for about half of the passengers to either gasp, or, from the smell, defecate in their pants.

"And over here, Mr. Malcolm, if you had let me finish-" so Malcolm was his name- "You see our Giganotosaurus, and right behind him are our Acrocanthosaurus and lastly, our Allosaurus. Now, these three all have names- the Giganotosaurus is Antonio, the Acro is Austin, funnily enough you're here to see him Mr. Malcolm, and the Allosaurus's name is Alek. Show them respect, but pictures are allowed." the old man said, and I couldn't help but roar again, if only for the wonderful feeling of knowing you had someone's absolute attention. Austin grinned and stood beside me, Alek moving to my other side as we all roared together, slowly being joined by every other theropod in the entire park until it was just a cacophony of noise, but I could still make out the human voices.

"Wow. Just wow. I never thought I'd see a living Acro, even when I saw the Brachiosaurus earlier. John, you really outdid yourself this time, these three are amazing." Malcolm stated joyfully, and Austin smirked.

"They live in packs! Ellie, they live in packs! This is amazing! Haha!" the other male wearing an old hat and smelling of dust laughed, joined by the blonde female that shared the car with those two. I chirped lightly, glad to be of service, even if I was only something to gawk at.

Finally, Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, and Ellie Sattler make an appearance! Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for Elise249, who followed/favorited. Also, in the last chapter, axe-like, not shaped.**

Chapter Four: This Means War

Hi guys! It's me, Toni the Giganotosaurus again, giving you my basic run-down before I'm off to neverland. . . goodbye, everyone, I'm just going to go hide in the corner now. Mini-Toni, here's the torch, use it well.

 _June 20th, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica, 1800 hours, start of the Incident, Rexy's imminent escape, etc. . ._

Just like Austin had predicted, a storm blew in. And just like he had predicted, it was ridiculously strong. I retreated to the safety of the trees in my pack's paddock, looking out into the freezing rain with glowing green eyes. My head tilted to the side when the usual buzz of the electric fences stopped humming. I leapt to my feet when I heard a familiar, food-obsessed roar, and decided to warn the rest of my pack before engaging the threat.

"~Everyone! Rexy's loose! I'm going to help the humans, but I'll need backup. I'm going out on the side closest to Rexy.~" I stated, my heart jackhammering in panic. It didn't take long to tear through the fencing- one good hit ripped it to pieces- but it was still far too long for me. I saw Rexy's behemoth form up in the fog ahead, and decided to use my camouflage as a weapon. Rexy didn't even see me coming. One second she was ranting about food, the next I had pushed her all the way over the short cliff. But with her weight? That short cliff was really only a creator for minor injuries. I growled at her from a the road, my rage filled green eyes meeting her own dull brown.

"~The humans aren't food, Rexy. You need to get that information into that behemoth head of yours.~" a voice snapped from beside me, and I turned to see Kodiak glaring at the Tyrannosaurus, his head a bright red that signified anger or a challenge. Despite being the youngest, Kodi was still a menacing figure to most others.

"~Hello, Brother. I see you managed to escape your paddock?~" Carmen called, her loping steps bringing her to our area rather quickly. I chirped happily, and greeted her so. Carmen looked down at the departing form of Rexy with no small amount of concern, and then turned to me, worry in her silver eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"~Some of the Humans aren't here. The dust-smelling one and Black Jacket, along with the two hatchlings are missing. You search for Black Jacket, I'm looking for the others and on Rexy Luring duty.~" she barked, jumping down to the forest with an earth-shattering BOOM. I shook myself, focusing on my task to find a living Malcolm.

' _Hmm. . . if I were a human with an interest in chaos, where would I hide?'_ I thought, nosing through the debris in hope of spotting the dark leathery jacket. I heard a groan, and walked over, remembering to keep my steps light. Malcolm groaned again, and I nudged the man with my nose, making him flop over onto his side. I felt the vibrations of a car rolling down the road and smelled Papa an the one who was interested in plants. I left Malcolm where he was, figuring he was in good hands, and ran to attempt to find the one who smelled of dust and the hatchlings before Rexy or anyone else did. My own jump resulted in another loud boom and a few dead trees.

"~Shit! Rexy probably heard that, along with anyone else less than three miles from here. Well, there goes my sneak attack.~" I growled and began loping along, my feet crushing all sorts of plant life as I began my search for the one who smelled of dust and the two hatchlings. I heard Rexy's roar from above me and panicked, hearing Malcolm shouting 'must go faster, must go faster,' and my Papa's light cursing. I returned to my search.

' _So, let's see. . . where could they be?'_ I thought, swinging my head around to try and catch their scents. I sighed deeply, knowing that, on some level, the chances of me finding them and having them not panic were zero.

"Mr. Grant, what happens if the T Rex comes back?" the female hatchling asked. My head swung in that direction, eyes widening in shock. I couldn't believe my luck! I'm searching frantically and the female hatchling just gives away their position! Like that! I heard the dusty one, who had been dubbed Grant, say something. Both hatchling's breathing, now that I could pick it up, slowly calmed to the point of slumber, and I walked towards their tree.

' _I hope the hatchlings don't get too frightened at my sudden appearance.'_ I thought, watching Grant still as he tracked my movements. I tilted my head, amused, then curled up at the foot of the tree, making sure that I would sense any movement that any of the humans made before yawning and dropping off into a light sleep.

 _June 21st, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica, 0700 hours, Second Half of the Incident and last human day on the Island_

I yawned again, but scrambled to my feet when I heard a high-pitched scream and heavy breathing. I shook my head a few times to clear it as I tried to figure out the source of the noise and why I wasn't in my paddock.

' _Oh. It's the female hatchling making all of that noise. She must have seen me. Well, crap.'_ I thought, looking upwards and watching as Grant covered the female's mouth. I gave a chirp, tilting my head sideways, and then realized that I was standing right next to a Brachiosaurus herd. I squeaked lightly through my nose in interest, but moved backwards as fast as I could when the matriarch gave me a disapproving look. Grant chuckled. I glared.

 _Switch to Tim the smallest hatchling's POV, same time and same place. Also, up in a tall tree with two others._

Tim stared at the gigantic dinosaur that was watching them with an almost bored look on his face. He'd been shocked when his granddad had introduced those three theropods as male to the entire group, but he'd been impressed as well- the massive carnivore standing below himself, Lex, and Dr. Grant was nothing short of a masterpiece. Mostly light gray in color, but the top of the back was primarily a lighter blue, and the eyes were a really bright shade of green. Tim could hear his sister's panicked heartbeat right next to him, but he forgot that as he studied the creature _standing right below him._ The Giant Southern Lizard snorted, sending hot air into Tim's face. Suddenly, a roar split the morning air, and the massive predator whipped around faster than Tim would have thought possible. There was a crunching sound, and another huge creature moved into the sunlight.

Dun dun Dun! Who is it? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all of you, and welcome to chapter five/six. This one shall be longer.** " _Dinosaur Speech from now forward."_

 _Chapter Five: Still Hanging On, Here!_

 _Ian Malcolm POV first person, June 20th, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica, 1300 hours- Sighting the Storm Pack_

Let me tell you something. I was probably the most shocked out of anyone when I found out that John had built an amusement park based solely upon cloned dinosaurs. And then I got a little ticked off(childish it may have been) when the only dinosaurs up until that point that we'd seen were the herbivores at the beginning of the trip. And then I saw the Acro, and heard the name they had given him, and I went nuts like I was still five years old.

Acrocanthosaurus has always, and always will be, my personal favorite dinosaur. It started when I was six, and, like most other six-year-old boys, I had a dinosaur obsession. So, my tired mother took me to the museum, and when I saw the dinosaur tracks, I got confused. I asked my mother what the carnivore tracks were. She didn't know. I kept asking so many times that eventually she went up to one of the workers at the museum and asked what it was. They said that it may have been Acrocanthosaurus, the seventh-largest theropod to roam the earth that we knew.

Like any other perfectly sensible six year old, I immediately asked them what Acrocanthosaurus looked like.

Eventually, I got to go Museum of the Red River, where they had a reconstructed skeleton of the massive creature, when I was in my teens. The second I got a good look at what was named for making those footprints, I fell in love.

I still have the sketchbooks filled with the many, many drawings that I did of Acrocanthosaurus, every little clay dino footprint I did, every time I remember when other kids said T-Rex, I went immediately for Acrocanth. So you can understand my childlike joy and wonder when those three massive theropods took to their feet, and I saw my favorite, named after my hometown, and the colors of my state's flag. I could have died from absolute joy.

"Um. . . Malcolm? Are you alright?" Grant asked, his eyebrows knitting together under his huge hat. I grinned at him, but brought my eyes back to the sight before us, my breath catching again at the sheer wonder of it.

"I'm fine, Grant. I believe I explained myself well a minute ago, though. Acrocanths have always been my favorite, ever since my family could go to Oklahoma and see the reconstruction. I have an entire shelf full of sketchbooks, all of which are dedicated to that species. And now Hammond's got one, named it after my hometown and the capital of my home state, and made it the colors of my home state's flag. Do you expect me to act normal?" I asked.

"Well, personally, I prefer Cryolophosaurus. Their crest makes them look like Elvis, and they lived in Antarctica. So, add those to together and you get Icy Elvis. And I think you know of Alan's Raptor obsession." Ellie stated, grinning at him widely. Suddenly, Grant started cackling madly and rubbing his hands together like some weird evil genius.

"Raptors. . . Raptors. . . they will all bow to the raptors at some point. Yes, will they must. Raptors are my precious, and I must keep my precious safe!" he cackled, resulting in the rest of the car getting as far away as they could.

"Uh, Alan? Mr Grant? Dr Grant? Are you sure you're in good mental condition right now? Because you seem to be slowly going insane. Make that rapidly going insane." I said, waving a hand in front of the scientist's face.

"Um, what? What just happened? I'm pretty sure that I said something extremely weird and unnerving. Please let me know so I don't end up doing it again by mistake, this happens a lot, I threatened a little kid when he bashed Deinonychus about three days ago, I hope something like that didn't happen again." he said, head down.

"No, nothing violent. . . you were just saying random stuff about raptors being your precious and that the world was going to bow to them all at some point." I said. Wow, who knew that the stoic Grant had an insane side to him. More proof that Chaos Theory works- the unlikeliness of this was quite high. Ellie shook her head in exasperation.

"This happens more times than I would like. Alan's obsession with Deinonychus is pretty much legendary among his field. He is a true fanatic. Never bash Raptors in front of him, it's dangerous." she said, scowling heavily at Grant.

"That's. . . odd. Really odd. Grant, did you ever think of how severe your raptor obsession must be? Also, about the kid that you probably scared half to death? I want to hear that story sometime." I said, grinning widely at Grant.

' _To be honest, I'm scared half to death myself. Not of Grant- why would I be? But the weather says storm, and it's pretty easy to read. Well, anything other than Texas weather, usually. And those fences don't look strong.'_ I mused, my home's weather popping up into the front of my mind for some reason. I shook my head, banishing the thought.

 _POV Alan Grant, first person, same time and place as we left off with Ian, people, calm yourselves down!_

To be honest, I first was feeling rather light-headed. When Hammond mentioned the T-Rex, my mind was swirling. We hadn't seen the adult Raptors yet, so I was witholding judgement. But when we stopped in front of that paddock, and the _adult male_ Giganotosaurus stretched up and roared, my jaw dropped. Malcolm's eyes weren't on the largest of the trio, though, or the Allosaurus male, but on what I could only assume was an Acrocanth. And then, he flat-out stated that he was a complete Acro fanboy. I had to hold my laughter. Then came the breakdown.

I only partially remembered it. The part of my mind that had always been and always would be a Raptor fanboy felt threatened by the other male that was _not_ a Raptor fanboy, and had decided to go on a spiel about Raptors. Malcolm gave me a weird look and returned to staring at the Acro male. I turned my head to the side slightly and continued studying the Argentinian of the trio, whose color combinations were simply striking. Blue and gray, blue and white with a red dorsal stripe, and ash gray with red eye-ridge stripes. Who could have known? I grinned.

"This is most certainly _not_ what I had in mind when I was getting out of bed this morning. You two?" I asked. Ellie nodded, eyes studying the Allosaurus like a hawk studying its next meal. Malcolm turned and grinned back at me.

 _POV switch to the Allosaurus that you all know as Alek, same time as previous two. Haha I'm evil._

I roared along with my brother about thirty seconds after the humans showed up. They all seemed captivated by the three of us, although my brothers seemed to capture far more attention than I. I noted that the female in the secondary car seemed to hold attention to me, while her companions looked to my brothers. I roared again, just for the fun of it, and watched the humans scoot backwards in their cars with fear. I smelled faeces from the first car.

 _Yet another POV skip~ hope you guys like Cameron's POV! Right before Rexy breakout._

I hissed at my brother, who was, at the time, attempting to break one of the video cameras so that he could mess with the maintenance workers when they arrived to replace the device. Cedric glared at me and growled.

" _Brother! I am attempting to do work here! Do you_ want _to be bored out of your mind?!"_ he barked, and I hissed at him again, my blue eyes narrow, and midnight feathers twitching in severe irritation at my twin. I growled back.

" _Well, I personally DON'T want to be held accountable for your shenanigans! Again! Remember what happened the_ last _time you tried to mess with a monitoring device? We got tranqued, that's what!"_ I snapped at my brother. Suddenly, multiple loud roars filled the night air, and we both tensed. We recognized several of those.

" _Did you boys hear that? We sure did!"_ Artemis barked. Cedric and I barked back an affirmative. We were all on high alert- if the _large_ theropod fences were down, what could happen to those of us classed under _small?_

" _What do you think happened? One pig says that programming guy, Dennis something, created this problem"_ Skadi barked, green feathers lifting up slightly in agitation. All of us nodded, and showed our respect to Skadi.

" _No bet. Our first priority if we get out of our cage, however, is to protect the humans. Skadi? Do you agree with this plan?"_ I asked, showing deference to the Alpha of the other pack. Skadi nodded, looking far calmer.

" _Sounds like a plan. Cameron and I are on staff-duty, Artemis and Lupa on guests, and Cedric will be our lookout."_ Skadi stated, her bright golden eyes shining with cunning and intelligence. I nodded. It was a good setup.

We all began pacing around our separate enclosures, waiting for the eventual time when the other programmer would shut off the power and pass here to turn it back on. Sure enough, after a couple hours, everything shut down completely. Cedric and I busted through the walls of our cage, Lupa and Artemis punching through theirs while Skadi hung back to observe. All of us nodded, and then split up- Skadi and myself going into the forest, while Lupa, Artemis, and Cedric ran to find the guests. Skadi and I both placed ourselves into good hiding positions, and curled up for the long wait that was sure to come. I propped my head up on the log, and wondered what happened to Toni and the rest of the larger theropods, because they definitely had gotten out of their paddocks. Really, that was one of the _only_ certain things at the time, thinking back on it. Well, along with the staff being incompetent idiots.

.

I still desperately need a beta reader, if you can help. Please do the 2 R's, that also helps me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this shall be the last chapter. If I'm capable. Next up is a crossover with HP, called 'Are You Afraid?'**

 _Chapter Six: Left Behind_

 _June 21st, Isla Nublar, Costa Rica, 0700 hours, Toni POV first person. Where I left off chapter 5._

Carmen shook her blood-splattered head, and I winced, walking over to my sister with concern. She growled irritatedly and gestured towards Austin, indicating that she definitely didn't want to talk about what happened.

" _*yawn* Rexy's dead, but Carmen got pretty scratched up and is rather embarrassed about it. To be fair, we did crush her skull eventually, but Rexy managed to get a solid bite on Carmen's left leg. Rexy is currently lying with a crushed skull and spine in a pool of her own blood, so that's better than our previous arrangement."_ he said, tilting his large dark blue head to the right, and then following his golden upwards to the terrified hatchlings and Grant.

" _Aus, I swear if you mess with them you'll have to deal with me."_ I growled, moving in front of the hatchlings and Grant protectively with a snarl covering my face. Austin bowed his head, before looking back at me and grinning.

" _Brother, I think that you've taken this job of yours extremely seriously. Who would have known that someday you'd be protecting humans from little ol' me?"_ he drawled, and I snarled, my form turning pitch black and navy blue in anger. Austin took a step back, before snorting and walking up to me in an extremely bored fashion.

" _Austin, back up. Do you really want to fight me? Now? Carmen gave you orders._ I _gave you orders. Don't harm the humans. You'd better be messing with us or there'll be hell to pay."_ I growled, watching Austin's amused face.

" _What? You'd think that I'd actually harm hatchlings? Brother, you are finally losing it."_ he laughed, and I sighed in relief. Austin chirped lightly and nudged my side, causing his own to begin to lose a small amount of blood. He growled in agitation, as did Carmen when blood began flowing freely from her leg. I barked in alarm, eyes wide.

" _Just how much damage did Rexy do to you two? You both aren't telling me something, aren't you?"_ I asked, head tilting sideways as my coloration lightened. Both of my siblings shuffled in discomfort. Carmen stepped forwards.

" _Toni, we have one problem right now, and one problem only. Rexy attacked the medium-theropod paddock. Kodi's out but. . little Delta* didn't make it."_ she said softly, head low in mourning. I nodded solemnly at my elder sister.

" _Not your fault, Carmen. Nobody asked you to step up and take charge of the pack, but you did. No one expected you to help save the humans, but you did. You're a spectacular Alpha, Big Sister."_ I warbled, getting a second side-bump from Austin. Carmen grinned, and looked up at the trio of humans still stuck up in the tree, and snorted.

" _You guys gonna come down from there? Or do we have to drag you?"_ Carmen barked, nudging the tree and gesturing at the terrified humans stuck in it. She gestured to a shadow in the forest, revealed to be Alek. Carmen nudged him toward the humans.  " _Work your magic Al."_ she chirped, a small grin firmly in place upon her face.

Now, another thing that I should probably explain. Basic magic is capable for a Jurassic Park dinosaur. For example, Alek's special ability is his telepathy, which we were hoping would allow him to speak to the humans. Back to story!

Al looked to both Austin and myself, then to Carmen, then to the humans. He blinked at the pack, and then blinked at the humans, and so on, as if to say, ' _are we_ really _doing this? Seriously? Okay. Umm. . .'_ and then sighed.

'We're not here to hurt you. So if you'd please calm down and leave the tree so we can get you to the other humans. Please, just do this calmly, it's more of a hassle if you don't comply.' he stated mentally. From the, I believe, shocked looks on the human trio's faces, I would take it that they understood Alek's meaning perfectly.

I brought my head up as high as I could, but was still roughly ten or so feet below them. Now, one thing you should know about having a grown human male drop onto your face. It _hurts!_ I managed to keep from hissing in pain, somehow, but glared at my two siblings when they started laughing. Grant held on to the back of my head as I moved away from the tree, Carmen taking the older female and Austin taking the younger male from its branches.

" _That_ hurt, _you know."_ I snapped up at my passenger, who blinked at me. I sighed and continued jogging towards the main house, making sure that my steps were as quiet as possible. I didn't want to lose my stealth like Rexy did.

Eventually, we reached the main fencing. Carmen took the younger male for a second while Austin smashed through the fence with one quick maneuver, then took the youngest human back as we walked through the hole that he had left. Alek brought up the back. After a couple minutes, the fencing turned back on. We all chirped uncomfortably, knowing that we'd come rather close to having our charges be fried. Grant looked at the fences.

"Can you understand me? The Allosaurus obviously can, but," he asked. I cut him off by nodding, resulting in yet another set of shocked humans. Alek grinned at me as he moved to the center of the pack, where he was protected.

'All of us with the exception of our big sister and Alpha Carmen can understand human speech. We all have specialized abilities as well, but only mine has shown itself. All of the carnivores are capable of logical thought, however.' he stated, making Grant jump and look at him, before grinning and most likely filing it away in his head for later, as that was most likely _the_ biggest discovery in his entire short existence on our green planet of Earth.

A couple of question-filled minutes later, and we arrived at the main building. The kids smiled at us and ran off, with Grant following after. I smiled gently when a battered Kodiak showed up, clearly on edge, and motioned for him to sit with us. Not long afterwards, Skadi, Artemis, Lupa, Cameron, and Cedric joined our lightly napping group as we waited. And waited. Eventually, a helicopter lifted above the ground, and our group completely lost it in confusion.

" _They're not coming back for us, are they?"_ Cameron asked softly, and we all looked at each other and nodded. Carmen took charge, and we all split and temporarily went our separate ways. Considering that we were the only large predators left on the island, and the only carnivorous dinosaurs with the exception of the Compys, we were relatively safe, and had practically no competition for prey, although we would need to put a cap on the herbivore population, before they spiraled out of control and ate all of the plants. I guess we could feed some to Tethys.

And. . . that's the end of Diary, although I WILL post chapter 1 of Are You Afraid in a couple of days.


End file.
